This is an integrated research program in medical oncology encompassing studies of normal and malignant hematopoiesis, biologic response modifiers, and the molecular biology of neoplasia. The specific projects are: l. Golde DW: Characterization of T-lymphocyte-derived erythroid-potentiating activity. 2. Lusis AJ: Lymphocyte factors controlling granulopoiesis. 3. Koeffler HP: The study of proliferation and differentiation of myeloid leukemia cells using human myeloid leukemia lines. 4. Groopman JE: T-cell-derived fibroblast growth factor. 5. Weisbart RH: Neutrophil migration inhibition factor from t lymphocytes (NIF-T). 6. Golde DW and Groopman JE: Gamma interferon production from a human t-lymphocyte cell line. 7. Cline MJ and Mercola K: Insertion of new genetic information in mouse hematopoietic cells. 8. Stang HD: Classification of human leukemia. 9. Lasky LA: Characterization and cloning of gamma interferon messenger RNA sequences. 10. Berk AJ and Gaynor RB: Mechanism of adenovirus transformation. 11. Witte ON: Site-directed mutagenesis of Abelson virus kinase control region. 12. Zighelboim J and Gale RP: Acute leukemia.